The present invention generally relates to a gaming system network. In particular, the present invention relates to a configuration and control system that allows one or more gaming systems to dynamically request applications and/or services from one or more servers.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, fruit machines, or poker machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, gaming machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments. Thus, competition between manufacturers of gaming machines has intensified as competitors vie for business from gaming establishments.
A gaming machine providing entertaining and enticing features for players would be highly desirable to attract both new and returning players to a gaming establishment. Additionally, a gaming machine that allows customization and dynamic modification by an operator would be highly desirable to provide new features to customers.
Current gaming machines are difficult to reconfigure and offer the same game to multiple users at multiple gaming establishments. Certain games may become old or unattractive to players and need updating or replacing. Changing a gaming machine to a different game or format involves time-consuming and difficult procedures by an operator. Thus, an improved system and method for updating or replacing games or other applications on a gaming machine or other gaming system would be highly desirable.
Additionally, configuration of a gaming machine by an operator raises concerns regarding security of data and integrity of a game on the gaming machine. That is, gaming establishments and legal authorities place high priority on the integrity of a game, such as a slot or poker game. Thus, there is a need for a configurable system that does not disturb sensitive game or prize data.
Current systems are often susceptible to reduced performance during peak periods of activity caused by overburdened servers providing applications to gaming machines or gaming workstations. Additionally, failures in current gaming environments often lead to play stoppage or other gaming problems. Casinos and other gaming establishments seek to avoid such delays and system failures to maintain player enjoyment and encourage repeated play and repeated visits. Thus, a system and method that improves gaming reliability and efficiency would be highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for a configuration and control system and method for a gaming environment that allows one or more gaming systems to dynamically request applications and/or services from one or more servers.